neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos Star Route 9
Route 9 Neos Star Route 8 Neos Star Route 10 Route 9: Team Debut! Reputation Ruin! is the 9th episode in the series. Short Story Everyone in the Universe saw the LiveStream through every Television screen... And, Plot synopsis Meanwhile at the Left Balcony... Ryuji's group is dealing with a Heartless Witch and Three Arcknights... Ino is curious on why are a bunch of Knight protecting a Witch as Rito discover that those witches must be the one who protecting Obiwani as they shoot out a few Magic Spell call "Fireball" on them. But Ryuji and Rito shield Ino with both "Skull Guard" and "Focus Shield" as Ino hit the Arcknights with a "Psi-Barrage". Ino and Ryuji are also curious about that spell that the Witch is using as Rito point out that it's similar to the stuff he and Tergoku read at the Celestian Library known as "Alchemy Arts". At the Right Balcony.... The Silence Witch call upon a few Armor Beowulfs to protect her as Zack and Hinata charge through them with Swords and Fists... Shika thinks that is a little bit difficult as he see a chance for victory. Back at the Left Balcony... Rito use "Howling Lance" to stun the Arcknights while Ryuji use "Hammer Beat" to send the Arcknights Flying so Ino finished off the Witch with Cherry Bombardment as it revealed Headmaster Kibayakawa of the Academy's Phantom self. Hinata and Zack notice that their strength is almost giving out when Shika use "Atomic Bind" on the Armor Beowulfs as he tell Zack and Hinata to attack their bellies... Zack use "Twin Spiral" and Hinata use "Impulse Shot" on them as the Silence Witch try to escape but is captured by Shika's "Atomic Bind" as he revealed that it... The Head of the Quadrant Board of Education Yaag Roschi. Lishe use Defusion Cannon to destroy the Trophy and Ann and Morgana use "Blazing Pillar" and "Roar Stream" to form an Assist Arts know as "Burst Stream" on Obiwani as Ryuji took the Treasure in which revealed to... A medal. Then, out of nowhere Tergoku use his Arts "Talon Blast". As part of the Phantom Travelers, Ann manages to "steal" the arrogance in Obiwani's heart. After defeat, Obiwani asks Ann to kill him but Ann refuses to, since if he died, he would be unable to confess his crimes. Shika and the others show up with the tie up Kibayakawa and Roschi as Shika explain that these three used to rule a school like the Mobiutokyo Martial Arts Academy as the Tri-Kings of the Sport Circuits but, ever since the Blood Purge and the Ripple they realize that the Masses is starting to forget about them as they were reduced to mere Educators. In reality, Obiwani, Kibayakawa and Roschi tearfully condemns their own self and confesses to his crimes, being subsequently arrested and charged shortly thereafter, much to Ann's satisfaction and relief. Following his confession, her classmate Zuuki Mishima apologizes for not saying anything despite knowing what happened. Two girls who spread rumors about Ann also apologize to her for their actions. Just as everybody starting to relax; Mei show up telling them the news that Gildeon; the leader of Academicia and Sirzechs are making an announcement that Solaria Annabel Merjurai and, Mariya Yuri are getting engaged and, in three and half weeks time are announcing the Groom. Battle Kingdom Fall-20:00 Appearances * Tergoku * Solaria * Yuri * Rinka * Rito * Tasuku * Aguri * Chiaki * Roxas * Lishe * Hinata * Ino * Shika * Choji * Ryuji * Ann * Morgana * Obiwani * Seto Notes & trivia * This episode is for the Honor of the maker of the maker of the Persona series and several Ecchi genre. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family